


【维勇性转】同居日常之挂浴巾（甜饼一发完结）

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox





	【维勇性转】同居日常之挂浴巾（甜饼一发完结）

披着还在往下滴水的黑色及腰长发，长着一张可爱娃娃脸的女孩子裹着浴巾走出浴室，拖鞋趿拉着水踩湿了大理石地板。

回到卧室，还没来得及戴上眼镜，就看见自己美丽的恋人靠在床头刷着推特，湛蓝色眸子映出了屏幕上不断刷新的内容。和自己一样头发也没有擦干，漂亮的银色长发贴在胸前，发尾翘起，是前天才烫的新发型，水珠顺着脖颈滑下然后被浴巾吸收，有几滴顺着锁骨的弧度，一路向下，滑进了乳沟。

她的超模身高使浴巾只能盖住她的臀部，修长细嫩的腿交叠在床上，曲线完美。

女孩子叹了口气，同样是女人，自己可以穿着JK制服走在街上毫无违和感，而自己的恋人却挺拔性感，男女通杀。

这么感叹着，浴巾又有下滑的趋势。

“维恰，你的浴巾是怎么裹住的？为什么我的总会往下滑？”

“嗯？”

女人闻言抬起了头，似乎还没从米拉提供的劲爆消息中缓过神来。

“哦，就拿浴巾把自己裹起来，然后塞进一角啊。没什么方法。”

接着她又投入了与米拉的互动中，那只脾气暴躁的小猫竟然找到了男朋友，实在是佩服哈萨克人的勇气和耐心。

似乎不满恋人漫不经心，女孩子撇了撇嘴，浴巾依旧在下滑。

“可是我的就是挂不住啊。”

“多塞一点。”

小猫的男朋友好矮啊，竟然比自己还矮十多厘米。

女人盯着屏幕上米拉发来的爆料想着，完全沉浸在了朋友的八卦中。

“维恰！”

手机突然被人夺走，屏幕黑了下去，恋人的脸出现在自己面前，眉头微皱，一双近视的眼睛眯起来看着自己，刚刚洗完澡，她白皙的小脸因为水蒸气的热度显得很粉嫩，在微启的红润嘴唇间能看见小小的舌尖，凑近了能闻见香甜的樱桃味沐浴露和洗发水味道。

去他的小猫男朋友吧！

上下打量着自己的恋人，女人了然地笑了。

“宝贝儿。”

“你挂不住浴巾和方法没关系。”

“单纯因为你胸太小了。”

她把手放在女孩子的胸部，以示自己用一只手就足以将它罩住，然后用另一只手指了指自己的D cup。

还嫌不够似的，伸手够到了被扔在床上的两件胸衣给恋人展示着，款式是一样的，但是从大小来看，似乎是母女关系。

“维恰！你自己吹头发吧！”

女孩子又气又羞，她涨红了脸打掉恋人不安分的手，往上拉了拉浴巾，头也不回地走出了卧室准备给马卡钦倒些狗粮。

“不不！宝贝儿！你在浴巾的一角打个结再塞进去说不定能挂住了！”

“实在不行我这里有夹子啊！”

女孩子无视恋人无用的挽救，坐在沙发上，一面摸着马卡钦毛绒绒的脑袋一面无奈地拉着浴巾。

下次逛街一定要记得买件浴袍啊。

突然，一直安分的马卡钦挣脱了自己的怀抱，还来不及反应，不明物体就压在了自己身上。

“宝贝儿……”

“其实我们没有必要纠结这个问题。”

“在我面前有什么裹浴巾的必要呢？”

柔软温热的胸贴在女孩子微凉的脊背上传递着热度，这种奇妙感觉让女孩子刚刚退烧的小脸又开始升温。女人的唇吻在脖颈、耳根，步步逼近最终印在了女孩子的嘴上，她们以非常别扭的方式舌吻着。

慢慢地，因为摩擦和小动作，女孩子的浴巾又开始滑落，当她意识到时，浴巾已经掉在了沙发上。

“维恰！”

女人阻止了恋人想要去捡浴巾的动作，把她打横抱起，带回了卧室。看见她弓着身子紧闭双眼，不停地往自己怀里钻，皮肤从耳根、脸颊红到脖颈，这让恶劣的女人觉得十分愉悦。

在关上卧室房门前，她对企图偷偷溜进来的马卡钦说：

“去，吃你的狗粮。”


End file.
